


A Promising Start

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Rafe joins the Major Crime unit





	A Promising Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TS Chat Concrit challenge: write a piece that focuses on dialogue. 
> 
> TSCC group: This is the first bit of a longer story that involves how Rafe joined Major Crime and became partnered with Henri Brown. I'm using Brian as Rafe's first name, since it's been used by quite a few authors and now it's how I think of him.

From a chair in the Major Crime bullpen, Brian Rafe watched Captain Simon Banks, his new boss.  
  
Banks had sailed right past where Brian was sitting and entered his office, making a beeline to switch on his personal coffee maker. While the coffee brewed, Banks removed his coat, carefully draping it on a hanger. He then pulled folders from his briefcase and arranged them on his desk. He poured himself a cup of coffee, drinking it immediately. Only then did he poke his head out of the office, signaling Brian to enter.  Banks walked back to the coffee maker with his cup. "Coffee?" he asked, holding up the carafe.  
  
"Just black, please, sir," Rafe responded.  He didn't care for coffee but knew Banks did.  "This is smooth," he complimented after taking a sip. "Is it Kenyan?"  
  
Banks looked surprised.  "It's actually a mix of Kenyan and Tanzanian beans.  You've got a good palate." He sat down behind his desk, indicating Rafe should sit as well.  "I've been looking over your stats.  Very impressive.  You've got a good solve rate and a reputation for going on the initiative.  I like that.  You should fit in well here.  I know Captain Reynolds was sorry to lose you."  
  
Brian shrugged. "With the merging of departments, we ended up overstaffed.  As low man on the totem pole, I got the boot." Noticing the Captain's frown, he quickly added, "I can't say I'm sorry, sir.  Becoming part of the Major Crime squad, especially with my lack of seniority, is a real honor."  
  
Banks nodded.  "Now, we need to assign you to a partner.  You know that partnerships take some doing, so don't feel that this is permanent. It'll depend on how things work out between you.  I'm pairing you with Henri Brown."  
  
Rafe felt his stomach drop.  "Brown, sir?  I thought I'd be paired with Ellison, since he doesn't have a partner."  Everyone knew Ellison preferred to work alone, but Brian was sure he could change that.  His solve rate and go-get-'em attitude matched Ellison's stride for stride, despite their age and experience differences.  He was sure their partnership would outshine everyone.  
  
Banks shook his head.  "Ellison doesn't want a permanent partner, although you might work with him occasionally.  Brown's partner just transferred to Chicago to be closer to his family, which is why we have an opening and why he needs a partner." He looked straight at Brian.  "Is that going to be a problem?"  
  
And there it was.  Because Rafe's family was from South Africa, and he spent his childhood there, people assumed he'd be prejudiced against blacks.  Nothing could be further from the truth.  His small hometown was an hour outside Pretoria, but it might as well have been a Toronto suburb for all apartheid mattered there. He'd had many friends of assorted shapes and colors.  Soccer was the great equalizer; if you could play well it didn't matter if you were purple - you were accepted. "No, sir, not at all," Brian answered, looking Banks straight in the eye.  
  
Banks held his gaze for another few seconds, then nodded.  "H should be in soon.  He'll catch you up on your current cases.  I expect one or the other of you to keep me updated.  New cases are assigned on rotation, depending on how heavy your workload is."  He stood up and held out his hand.  "Welcome aboard, Detective."  


End file.
